List of Spells
A *Acid Splash *Aid *Alarm *Alter Self *Animal Friendship *Animal Messenger *Animal Shapes *Animate Dead *Animate Objects *Antilife Shell *Antimagic Field *Antipathy/Sympathy *Arcane Eye *Arcane Gate *Arcane Lock *Armor of Agathys *Arms of Hadar *Astral Projection *Augury *Aura of Life *Aura of Purity *Aura of Vitality *Awaken B *Bane *Banishing Smite *Banishment *Barkskin *Beacon of Hope *Beast Sense *Bestow Curse *Bigby's Hand *Blade Barrier *Blade Ward *Bless *Blight *Blinding Smite *Blindness/Deafness *Blink *Blur *Branding Smite *Burning Hands C *Call Lightning *Calm Emotions *Chain Lightning *Charm Person *Chill Touch *Chromatic Orb *Circle of Death *Circle of Power *Clairvoyance *Clone *Cloud of Daggers *Cloudkill *Color Spray *Command *Commune *Commune with Nature *Compelled Duel *Comprehend Languages *Compulsion *Cone of Cold *Confusion *Conjure Animals *Conjure Barrage *Conjure Celestial *Conjure Elemental *Conjure Fey *Conjure Minor Elementals *Conjure Volley *Conjure Woodland Beings *Contact Other Plane *Contagion *Contingency *Continual Flame *Control Water *Control Weather *Cordon of Arrows *Counterspell *Create Food and Water *Create or Destroy Water *Create Undead *Creation *Crown of Madness *Crusader's Mantle *Cure Wounds D *Dancing Lights *Darkness *Darkvision *Daylight *Death Ward *Delayed Blast Fireball *Demiplane *Destructive Wave *Detect Evil and Good *Detect Magic *Detect Poison and Disease *Detect Thoughts *Dimension Door *Disguise Self *Disintegrate *Dispel Evil and Good *Dispel Magic *Dissonant Whispers *Divination *Divine Favor *Divine Word *Dominate Beast *Dominate Monster *Dominate Person *Drawmij's Instant Summons *Dream *Druidcraft E *Earthquake *Eldritch Blast *Elemental Weapon *Enhance Ability *Enlarge/Reduce *Ensnaring Strike *Entangle *Enthrall *Etherealness *Evard's Black Tentacles *Expeditious Retreat *Eyebite F *Fabricate *Faerie Fire *False Life *Fear *Feather Fall *Feeblemind *Feign Death *Find Familiar *Find Steed *Find the Path *Find Traps *Finger of Death *Fireball *Fire Bolt *Fire Shield *Fire Storm *Flame Blade *Flame Strike *Flaming Sphere *Flesh to Stone *Fly *Fog Cloud *Forbiddance *Forcecage *Foresight *Freedom of Movement *Friends G *Gaseous Form *Gate *Geas *Gentle Repose *Giant Insect *Glibness *Globe of Invulnerability *Glyph of Warding *Goodberry *Grasping Vine *Grease *Greater Invisibility *Greater Restoration *Guardian of Faith *Guards and Wards *Guidance *Guiding Bolt *Gust of Wind H *Hail of Thorns *Hallow *Hallucinatory Terrain *Harm *Haste *Heal *Healing Word *Heat Metal *Hellish Rebuke *Heroes' Feast *Heroism *Hex *Hold Monster *Hold Person *Holy Aura *Hunger of Hadar *Hunter's Mark *Hypnotic Pattern I *Ice Storm *Identify *Illusory Script *Immolation *Imprisonment *Incendiary Cloud *Inflict Wounds *Insect Plague *Invisibility J *Jump K *Knock L *Legend Lore *Leomund's Secret Chest *Leomund's Tiny Hut *Lesser Restoration *Levitate *Light *Lightning Arrow *Lightning Bolt *Locate Animals or Plants *Locate Creature *Locate Object *Longstrider M *Mage Armor *Mage Hand *Magic Circle *Magic Jar *Magic Missile *Magic Mouth *Magic Weapon *Major Image *Mass Cure Wounds *Mass Heal *Mass Healing Word *Mass Suggestion *Maze *Meld into Stone *Melf's Acid Arrow *Mending *Message *Meteor Swarm *Mind Blank *Minor Illusion *Mirage Arcane *Mirror Image *Mislead *Misty Step *Modify Memory *Moonbeam *Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound *Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion *Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum *Mordenkainen's Sword *Move Earth N *Nondetection *Nystul's Magic Aura O *Otiluke's Freezing Sphere *Otiluke's Resilient Sphere *Otto's Irresistible Dance P *Pass without Trace *Passwall *Phantasmal Force *Phantasmal Killer *Phantom Steed *Planar Ally *Planar Binding *Plane Shift *Plant Growth *Poison Spray *Polymorph *Power Word Heal *Power Word Kill *Power Word Stun *Prayer of Healing *Prestidigitation *Prismatic Spray *Prismatic Wall *Produce Flame *Programmed Illusion *Project Image *Protection from Energy *Protection from Evil and Good *Protection from Poison *Purify Food and Drink R *Raise Dead *Rary's Telepathic Bond *Ray of Enfeeblement *Ray of Frost *Ray of Sickness *Regenerate *Reincarnate *Remove Curse *Resistance *Resurrection *Reverse Gravity *Revivify *Rope Trick S *Sacred Flame *Sanctuary *Scorching Ray *Scrying *Searing Smite *See Invisibility *Seeming *Sending *Sequester *Shapechange *Shatter *Shield *Shield of Faith *Shillelagh *Shocking Grasp *Silence *Silent Image *Simulacrum *Sleep *Sleet Storm *Slow *Spare the Dying *Speak with Animals *Speak with Dead *Speak with Plants *Spider Climb *Spike Growth *Spirit Guardians *Spiritual Weapon *Staggering Smite *Stinking Cloud *Stone Shape *Stoneskin *Storm of Vengeance *Suggestion *Sunbeam *Sunburst *Swift Quiver *Symbol T *Tasha's Hideous Laughter *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleport *Teleportation Circle *Tenser's Floating Disk *Thaumaturgy *Thorn Whip *Thunderous Smite *Thunderwave *Time Stop *Tongues *Transport via Plants *Trap the Soul* *Tree Stride *True Polymorph *True Resurrection *True Seeing *True Strike *Tsunami *''Trap the Soul is a misprint in the Wizard spell list. The spell was combined with other spells into the Imprisonment spell.'' U *Unseen Servant V *Vampiric Touch *Vicious Mockery W *Wall of Fire *Wall of Force *Wall of Ice *Wall of Stone *Wall of Thorns *Warding Bond *Water Breathing *Water Walk *Web *Weird *Wind Walk *Wind Wall *Wish *Witch Bolt *Word of Recall *Wrathful Smite Z *Zone of Truth References Wizards RPG Team. Player's Handbook. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0-7869-6560-1. Category:Magic Category:Cleric